The Band That Never Was
by rileyluvr13
Summary: When Riku joined our band, I knew. I just knew something big was going to happen, something that I never predicted. .:Oneshot - AU - RikuSora:.


**A/N:** Hey everyone. RikuSora is adorable, and my friend, XxKayTayxX, asked me to write a RikuSora one-shot for her with them in a band through Sora's PoV. So, here it is. I've been working on it for about a month now, lots of hard work, and it's finally complete!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything you recognize.

* * *

_**.:The Band That Never Was:.**_

"So… can you tell us your name?"

"I'm Larxene! Nice to meet you!"

I sighed. The skinny girl in front of me was not a bass player. She stuck her hand out as if we were supposed to shake it from three feet away. Just another one of those fake singers from uptown with preppy blonde hair, come to try out for a band that was…

Well, _obviously_ incomplete.

"Okay, show us how you play," Roxas ordered.

The girl named Larxene cocked her head, her two tiny pigtails at the crown dipping into her face. "Play? No, no, no. I sing. Quite fabulously, I might add."

My younger brother, Roxas – and the founder of our band – shook his head and buried his hands in his hair. It was like this with every single audition. Starting with pointless people showing up for bass guitar tryouts, then thinking the flyer meant anyone with musical talent, and ending with Roxas blowing his top off, cursing his tiny head off.

"… Umm, yeah. This isn't for singers. Bass guitarists only." Kairi nudged me in the elbow and rolled her blue eyes, whispering, "She didn't even bring a bass guitar." I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Look, lady," Roxas began. I could almost feel the heat of his temper flaring up, a small blue flame from across Kairi's garage. "We're a band. Or, trying to be, anyway. And you're not helping by showing up, saying you can only sing, when the flyer specifically said bassists only."

"Actually, the flyer wasn't too clear," Naminé called out from her spot leaning against the garage wall, a purple bike with pink flowers dotting the frame behind her. "It said any musically talented addition to the band, and then, in small print at the bottom, bassists preferred."

Roxas grumbled something I couldn't hear. Probably a curse word of disagreement.

Larxene had only one thing to say to this: "What's a bassist?"

"Just get out." Roxas pointed to the six-foot wide garage door in front of us, open to allow the fresh outside air into this musty garage. I could hear the excited babble lined up against the outside wall of the house, and, occasionally, a head or arm would stick out into our line of view.

Larxene huffed and puffed, crossing and uncrossing her arms. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? I'd be a great addition to your band! Wait, you know what? I don't want to be part of your stupid band anyway. I'm out of here." And with that, she finally turned on her heel and strode outside.

"Next!" I called, bracing myself for the new wild, crazy, and disoriented individual to walk through the garage door, without a bass guitar, like they always did.

"Axel!" Roxas cried as the next tryout, a tall, lean figure with spiky red hair, strolled in casually through the door.

Roxas's cry of glee soon turned into one of utter horror as Axel winked at him. "Get _out_! What do you _think_ you're doing here? I told you _not _to come!"

Axel shrugged. "Hey to you too, boyfriend." He strolled around the table Roxas, Kairi, and I were seated at and pulled out a chair next to Roxas. "I knew you wouldn't let me in today."

"So why didn't you just _not show up_?" Roxas's cheeks matched Axel's hair.

"When do I ever listen?" Axel rolled his eyes and draped an arm over Roxas's shoulders. "Don't mind me, continue on with your little tryouts here."

"Umm… next?" Kairi called. It sounded more like a question, daring the next person to come in. She was just as tired as I was.

A teenager walked through the door rather hesitantly. He seemed no much older than I was, and his overlong silver hair fell into his jade green eyes, shielding his emotions from us. For a guy in this area of town, he looked extremely out of place with his baggy dark blue pants and yellow vest.

And the best part? He had a _bass guitar_. It was dark green, with a slender body and long, sturdy neck.

"Name?" Kairi asked.

"Riku," he answered simply, his voice level and even, not faltering once. A sign of confidence.

"Tell me, Riku, can you play better than those half-ass wits out there that think they're better than everyone else?" Clearly, Kairi was taking control of running the auditions. Roxas was too busy trying to shove Axel away.

Riku shrugged. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can."

"You know this is a bassist tryout," Naminé pointed out. We all were a little skeptical at anyone at these tryouts actually _knowing_ how to play an instrument. After all, many had showed up with bass guitars and not known how to carry one chord.

"Oh, yeah. I _know_." He said it with such sureness that we wanted to hear him play, wanted to see if he was as good as he said, wanted to believe it was real.

"Go ahead." This time, it was me who spoke. Riku's eyes met my eager blue ones, and his softened, letting some raw emotion escape through. I smiled timidly, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a tiny half-smile.

And, without any warning, he looking down at his guitar and played. A solid, slow base part. Absolutely flawless, his fingers gliding along the strings like they were meant to be there. I just stared at him; he _looked_ normal, looked like a regular teen, not too much older than me. So…

Why was he so _good_?

When Riku was done playing and put his guitar back into resting position, the weight resting on his shoulders, Roxas's jaw was literally hanging open. "You're… you're…"

"The only one who knew what that instrument was called all day?" Naminé tried to joke, but we all knew she was equally stunned.

Once Roxas finally remembered his mental space – and pushed Axel aside – he practically screamed, "You're, like, amazing! _Perfect_! Join our band! I mean, can you? Will you? _Please_?"

I simply stared at Riku. When he turned his head to look at me, those sparkling green eyes focused on me, I quickly turned away, blushing. Kairi nudged me and whispered, "Wow. That is pretty freakin' amazing, isn't it, Sora?"

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, but I wasn't sure we were talking about the same thing.

* * *

Riku ended up joining our band.

Don't ask how or why. I wasn't even too sure myself. I knew he'd be able to join any other professional band quicker than it took us to pack up our equipment – which took pretty fast, with the limited instruments we did have. But all I knew is that this was the one motivating factor Roxas wanted – no, _needed_ – to continue on with his lifelong dream of playing in a band.

The first rehearsals were rough, with getting Riku situated into our songs – learning the chords, lyrics, beats. Roxas was very specific with how he wanted everything set up – guitars over there, Naminé up front, Kairi with her drum set in the back – and when Riku didn't obey the first time, Roxas got a little annoyed. Okay, not a _little_, but still.

He was the closest factor to pulling us together into a single band. One that would actually play music instead of sitting there, arguing with each other.

"Kairi," Roxas sighed, rubbing his temples, his fingers bleeding and scabbed over from so much playing that Saturday night. It was our third rehearsal A.R. – After Riku. "You know you have to keep on beat."

"I'm trying, Roxas," Kairi grumbled, giving the cymbals a few crashes. "It's just, I'm tired. We're all tired."

In the meantime, while they continued to argue with Naminé soon joining in with something about respecting other members of the band, I came up next to Riku. Since it was early on in my knowing him, I hadn't really talked to him too much.

"Hi!" I greeted, waving.

"Hey," he answered, nodding. When I didn't say anything, he gestured his hand out to the scene in front of us. "Does this happen often?"

I shrugged. "Well, we try not to let it. But, sometimes, Roxas just overworks himself. And then he just gets frustrated with everyone. And practically blows up."

"And… Kairi?"

"She's my best friend. And pretty good at dealing with everyone. But when someone gets her mad, you _better _watch out."

Riku nodded, as if he was storing this information for a later time. "Naminé?"

"Naminé's probably the most easy-going. She's like the humor relief in this band, but also the most factual, holding us together. Which is kind of funny, since she sings."

"And you?"

I met his penetrating gaze. "What about me?"

"What role do you play in the band?"

"I'm the electric guitarist."

"Not, you're not."

I stared blankly at him. He met my gaze; he couldn't have been more than two years older than me, around Axel's age – sixteen or seventeen. Old enough to be on his own, yet young enough to join a band of aspiring rock stars. "Yeah, I am."

He shook his head, a smile on his face. "I don't think you are. You're something more."

"More?"

Riku nodded. "More. This would fall apart without you."

"Really?"

"Really."

And so, when Roxas would go on fighting with Kairi, or Naminé, or maybe even me, I'd always slid up next to Riku, getting to know more about this mysterious person. I soon learned some very interesting things about him, things that seemed basic enough, but fascinated me.

He lived in my town, but didn't go to the same high school. He said his mom made him attend a private school for gifted children – hence the skills on guitar he had. Although he learned to play most instruments at that school, bass guitar stuck with him the most. When he saw our flyers around town, he thought it sounded perfect: a band his age.

"People always were asking me to join their bands," Riku said as we hung out one day after school before band practice at a nearby café. "Older people, you know? Ones that were old enough to be my _parents_."

I nodded, taking a sip of the chocolate milk in front of me.

"I showed up at the tryouts and saw you guys were my age. You guys accepted me – "

"Why _wouldn't _we?" I interjected, making a waving hand gesture. I tended to do that a lot.

" – and I joined. The rest is history." He picked up his coffee and took a small sip. Along with his bass guitar, coffee seemed to be his second best friend.

"So, why did you join this one?" I asked, purely curious.

"Because," he answered simply, not leaving any room for discussion.

Even though he evaded some of my questions, we became close friends. There was no denying it – we were part of each other's lives now, even if I couldn't figure out why he joined a band as bad and disorganized as us.

Not only did Riku play bass, but he also co-wrote a majority of our song lyrics – which was a lot, even for us. Naminé – with her quick mind and memory – studied them fast and only messed up occasionally.

But, I had to admit, we really started to become a band – _even_ with no name – once Riku joined.

We even landed our first gig.

"Guys… guys! _Guys_!" Roxas chimed, bursting through Kairi's garage door. We were just setting up for practice, and Riku and me were in the back corner, talking once again.

"What?" Kairi asked, annoyed; tuning the cymbals were a precise and noisy job, requiring total concentration and no interruptions.

"We… we're playing… at the… Radiant Garden… in four months!" he finished, breathless and excited. "I submitted… that copy of that CD you burned of our practice, Riku? And they want us! To _play_, in a band showcase festival… in May!" His eyes were so alight with joy, I couldn't help but smile back.

"This is great, everyone!" I said, practically jumping up and down. "Just wait 'till we show them what we're made of! We'll land a deal, for sure!"

"Yeah!" Naminé agreed, standing up from her position of sitting with her back to the garage door. "We better get practicing!"

So, we had landed a chance to showcase our abilities. Riku wasn't too impressed; he knew about all of the troubles and stresses that came from jitters about a debut performance. Anyway, he was going to put his heart and soul into playing, and make sure I did too.

"Come over after school on Friday, and bring your guitar," Riku called as we parted ways down a sidewalk after one particularly brutal practice. My fingers were coated in blisters, and I was all wrong on every riff and beat.

"Okay?" I had answered. But then, I didn't know that Riku had the intention of teaching me everything he knew about guitar. Which, apparently, was a lot.

And I learned. I went to his house every Friday and learned – every tip, note, riff, and trick Riku knew. As the Radiant Garden Festival neared, I was learning more than I ever had in my prior five years of lessons.

Everything was going great, and I really thought we had a solid chance.

* * *

"That sucked."

I sighed exasperatedly, raking my hands through my hair and placing them behind my head in a laid-back position. It was late, another stressful all-day Thursday practice, and everyone was tired. "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad, guys."

Roxas stared back at me, a completely dumbstruck look on his face. "We messed up on, like, ten of those riffs, Sora!"

"Actually, Roxas, _you_ messed up on ten of those riffs. I happen to know Sora can play that piece flawlessly," Riku corrected, winking at me when I glanced at him. I smiled back.

Roxas grumbled something and let out a sigh of frustration. They seemed to be getting on each other's nerves a lot. Riku always stuck up for me, which led Roxas to stomp and glare.

"Guys, guys, _guys_," Naminé soothed, picking up her microphone once more. "Let's give it another go, all right? We can _do_ this."

Roxas grumbled a "fine" before picking up his electric guitar and strumming it impatiently with his pick. He treasured that guitar more than anything, like it was a pet, his own to love. Playing was Roxas's life.

Kairi started the beat, a slow pace on the bass drum that counted for eight beats, slowly bringing Riku in with his rhythmic base line, perfect and steady as always. Me and Roxas jumped in, our fingers scaling down the six strings on our guitars, playing wildly to keep up with Kairi's fast pace.

And finally, Naminé weaved into the total instrumental mess with her singing voice:

"_I really believed you,_

_I truly thought I did._

_But then I realized it was all a hoax,_

_Some type of silly joke._

_It kept me going for so long,_

_But now I'm simply writing this song._

_I've lost my trust in you,_

_And there's only one thing to do._"

We were doing pretty well, aside from a few slip-ups from Roxas's eager fingers beside me. It was hard keeping up – for the rest of the band, anyway. It was probably one of our most difficult songs due to the frequently changing rhythms.

My fingers were on fire, traveling up and down the strings, playing chord after chord for eight beats at a time. I wasn't forgetting a single note, and we seemed to be getting everything right.

We were actually starting to form an actual song.

Naminé's voice once more drifted over the song:

"_You're drifting away from me,_

_Anyone can see._

_Just slipping through the sand,_

_Only another boy in the…"_

That is, until Naminé forgot the lyrics.

"It's _band_!" Roxas cut in, dropping his guitar and staring at Naminé with eyes slitted like a snake's. "The next word's _band_, goddammit! Get it _right_!"

Naminé put her microphone back in its stand and smoothed her fingers over her skirt. "I think we should call the quits for today, my mom's going to be home anytime soon."

"Maybe if Riku's lyrics weren't so damn hard to remember, we could actually come a little more closer to performing at the Radiant Garden in two months!" Roxas exploded, throwing his hands up in the air and letting them drop to his side repeatedly, as if he was unsure whether to be frustrated at Riku for writing the lyrics or Naminé for screwing them up.

"We still have a lot of time. I'm sure the Garden will take us anyway." Smoothing over Roxas's temperamental outbursts was just one of the many problems I had to deal with, with my optimistic attitude.

"They would maybe if we actually practiced a little more," Roxas said sadly, shaking his head and starting to pack up his guitar.

"Maybe if the drums would pick up their beat." Riku, a gleam in his eyes, gave me a sideways glance and half-smile.

"If the bass guitar could actually keep a rhythm for once," Kairi said, rolling her eyes and coming to stand beside us. Since she was my best friend before Riku entered my life, she was the next one to become closest friends with him. After me, of course. She often joined in on our games, too. Like this one.

"If the electric guitar could stop being a screw-up." I stared at Riku after his last comment with my mouth hanging open. His lips were tightly curled upward in a smile, as if he was trying not to laugh.

"If the bass guitar stopped being such a limelight stealing _jerk_!"

Riku placed his hands at his sides and pretended to be offended. "If the electric guitar didn't play like it was a hyped up chipmunk!"

I gasped, "I do _not_ play like a wild chipmunk!"

Naminé butted in with, "Sora? You kind of do."

"You almost knocked my cymbals down!" Kairi joked, laughing and pushing me into Riku. He caught me with his hands tight around my shoulders to keep from falling. His grip was comforting and soft, like if I would fall again, he'd be there to catch me. I jumped back quickly, afraid of effect his touch had on my now burning skin.

Naminé continued to laugh. "Yeah, I swear I saw him flailing around out of the corner of my – "

"_Guys_!" We all turned around to find Roxas sitting on his amplifier, fuming and red in the face. "We have to _practice_! The Garden isn't going to allow us in the competition if we can't even play our own song!

"Relax, Roxas," Riku calmed in that soothing voice of his. "It'll come to us… or you."

"Maybe you can change the lyrics up a little? Or the arrangement?" Roxas pleaded with his blue eyes wide and begging like an obedient puppy's, completely ignoring Riku's last statement that I continued to snicker at.

"No can do. They're fine as they are. And plus, with the showcase so soon, we don't have time to change things around," Riku confirmed. I thought I saw great indecision in his eyes, their green losing their innocent sparkle for a moment.

"Right," Naminé agreed. "I'll work on memorizing those lyrics tonight, 'kay, Roxas? Riku, Sora?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged, earning an acidic glare from Roxas. With him, it was always all or nothing. Never in-between or indirect. Just straight on or not at all.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Naminé waved at us and, with one last glance at Kairi that seemed to say if-you-don't-get-in-the-house-right-now-you're-screwed, walked up the stairs of her garage and shut the periwinkle door in our faces.

"Speaking of seeing," Roxas said, slinging his guitar case over his shoulder just as a horn outside honked once, then twice. And a third time directly after. "Axel's waiting for me."

"Quite impatiently," Riku grumbled.

I laughed.

"Bye, Riku. Kairi." As Roxas picked up his amp and tucked it under his arm, he turned towards me. "Sora, tell Mom I'll be home late, okay?"

"Sure," I responded, not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was.

Roxas yanked open the huge garage door and stepped out into the cool, night air. Axel's red convertible stood out under the streetlights, glowing like a bulb on a Christmas tree. He honked again, mocking how slow Roxas was shutting the garage door behind him. It finally slammed shut, blowing the last refreshing air into my face before I was engulfed in the stench of dust once again.

Kairi let out a soft laugh and turned towards Riku and me. "Well, I've obviously got to deal with my mom now. Nam will tell on me if I don't." She bit her lip, looking at the shut door and then back at us. "Do you guys really think we'll get to play? I really want to more than anything. This means the world to me."

I ran a hand through my brown, spiky hair and answered, "Don't worry, Kairi. Everything will turn out all right in the end, no matter what we think it seems like now."

"Even just practicing in _this_?" She gestured around the garage, the gray metal shelves filled with old cardboard boxes containing comic books and dolls. Bikes were stacked in the corner to make way for Kairi's huge drum set that took up most of the room.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Kairi shook her head slightly. "I'm going in. 'Night, guys." She entered into the kitchen the way Naminé went, shutting that periwinkle door behind her. Only a second later, she popped her head back out to say, "You don't need help breaking down or anything, right?"

"Right," Riku confirmed, suddenly impatient. "G'night, Kairi." And she was gone.

I turned around, ready to pack up my red electric guitar. The case, huge and hollow, sat across the garage. I stumbled over towards it, popping open the lid. "I didn't think it was _that_ bad, did you, Riku?"

"No," he responded, "but you and I were fine. I didn't hear a sour note."

"I know. That club will take us for sure. You know, they don't have any good bands for this year's festival, anyway."

"You checked?"

I waved my hand behind my back. "Bands like the Heartless and the Nobodies. I mean, come _on_. Those names? _So_ lame!"

"At least they have a name."

I whipped around. "Yeah, so we better come up with one – "

I cut off in surprise, stumbling back. Riku was right behind me, closer than he should have been, and silent without any warning. I tripped over my own feet, almost stumbling over my guitar case and crashing down.

Riku, quick like a snake, grabbed my waist and hand to steady me. "Are you okay, Sora? Watch out."

"Umm, fine, just great," I mumbled, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks like water in a hot bath. Our eyes locked and Riku's green gaze met my blue one. His eyes were still full of concern, but something else smoldered under the pretense. He still was not letting go, even though my shoes were firmly planted on the ground.

"Sora?" Riku asked. He looked puzzled – _that_ was clear by the expression on his face.

"I told you, I'm fine," I confirmed, yanking out of his grasp. I was afraid of what his… his _touch_, was doing to me. My skin sizzled where his hands had come in contact with my skin. Riku was a friend, best friend, nothing more… right?

"Fine." His voice reflected my stony one. I turned around, but he quickly looked away, not letting me see the hurt on his face.

"Got to go. See you tomorrow for lessons?" I asked, slinging my guitar case over my shoulder and picking up my amplifier. He still refused to look at me.

"Sure. Later." He hid his face, his voice sounding muffled.

"Bye," I said, yanking open the garage door with a heavy creaking sound that drowned out his reply.

But I thought I caught him saying, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"I'm done with this."

I almost let out a try of frustration. I turned to Roxas who, once again, was frustrated beyond belief. He ran his hands through his hair repeatedly, sending furious glances directed at each of us individually.

"Roxas," I soothed, stretching out my hands, "it's okay. We can take a break. No biggie."

He turned on me, ready to unleash the wrath of his anger.

"How about we think of a name?" Riku cut in, glaring and stopping Roxas's heated reply. I caught his eye. He gave me a half smile, his lips turned upward. I nodded my head slightly, ever so grateful for the distraction, however pointless.

"That sounds like a good plan," Kairi said, coming around from her drum set and sitting cross-legged in front of it. "I've got a few suggestions."

"Me too." I joined Kairi on the ground. "Riku?"

"I'm game," he replied, dropping down beside me.

"Naminé?" I asked hopefully.

"Why not?" she agreed, massaging her throat. Although, I had _no_ idea how that was supposed to help her voice.

"Roxas? Come on, you know you want to!" I teased.

Roxas sighed. "I guess," he finally said, joining us down on the floor. All five of us were seated in a circle – Naminé on my right and Riku on my left.

"Okay, so… suggestions?" Kairi asked. She was clearly running this, and looked at me for the first suggestion. But Naminé answered instead.

"How about the Nearly Impossible?" Naminé said.

Roxas snorted, loudly enough for all of us to hear. "That's so lame."

"No, it's not!" Naminé argued heatedly.

"Yes it is." Roxas sighed. "Okay, why not something mysterious?"

"The Mystery of the End of the World. Sounds _fascinating_. _I'd_ want to go see _that_ band play."

I snorted, laughing loudly at Riku's sarcastic insert. Kairi covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggles, and, eventually, Naminé joined in too. Roxas scowled, deeper than I though possible. This one was sent at Riku.

"Or… possibly… The Idiots – oh, sorry, _Idiot_ – Who Can't Play One Simple Song Right?" Roxas seethed.

Kairi scowled, her giggles quickly dying away to meet Roxas's fierce gaze. "Roxas, we're trying to be serious here, and you're making it hard."

"Well, sor-_ry_," Roxas said, dragging out each syllable. "I'm just not into it at the moment."

"You say that like it's _my_ fault," Kairi countered.

"It is! If you couldn't keep your _stupid_ beat at the same _stupid_ pace – "

"_My_ beat? _Yours_ is way off, ridiculous and skittish and just plain out of whack – "

I felt a slight tug on my sleeve. "C'mon, Sora, let's get out of here."

I was only too happy to agree.

We silently crept through Kairi and Naminé's house and out of the front door, into the sweet spring night air. I took two deep breaths, breathing in the refreshing scents, a big change from the musty stench of the garage.

We worked our way around Kairi's house and into Naminé's small garden in the back. Millions of flowers littered the ground, ranging through variety of colors and shades. Poppies, marigolds, carnations, roses, lilies. I bent over and picked one, holding it in my palm.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I commented, staring at the sweet pea – a pure pink color – twirling around in my hand.

Riku nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It is."

We stood like that, just breathing in the soft pollen. I was content, relaxed…

And startled. Riku put his hand into mine, and I quickly pulled back as if his hand was on fire. Quite the contrary; _my_ hand was the one ready to burst into flames.

"God, Sora, _what_ is your _problem_?" he suddenly asked, turning towards me. Anger was clear on his face, his green eyes livid. I stared horrorstruck at him, my mouth forming a gaping 'o'.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, turning my eyes away from his face.

"Every time I touch you, you shy away, like you're afraid or something!"

"No, I don't," I weakly replied. I could already see myself losing this argument. Our only argument.

"Yes, you do." Riku ran a hand through his silver hair, turning away. He was staring down at the green grass under his feet. Anywhere but my eyes.

"Riku… what are you _talking_ about?" I asked. It was safe to say I honestly didn't know what was going on with him. What did I do wrong? Why had he chosen now to burst out at me? Especially when it was only two months from the Radiant Garden Festival?

He suddenly whipped around, meeting my blue eyes so fiercely that I flinched, but I didn't look away. "Why do you think I joined this band, Sora? Tons of bands would _kill_ to have me as their bassist right now. You want to know why I chose this one?" It was challenge, a test. One that I had to raise to meet.

But I couldn't talk anyway. My tongue had frozen up in my mouth, for once. Yet, he continued on.

"Because of you, Sora." I could've sworn I heard his voice break on 'you'. "You. That first day, at tryouts, over a couple of months ago… it was like, when you looked in my eyes, you saw me." I saw a sparkle cross through his pupils, but it was fleeting and gone by the time I recognized it. "Not how everyone else saw me – as a great bassist and everything. You _saw_ me, for the first time."

He paused, running a hand through his hair. "And… and now, I'm not so sure anymore, if I made the right choice. Because, obviously, nothing mattered that day. You weren't looking for a friendship, or relationship, or whatever. You were looking for just another instrument to play."

And he swiftly turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

Not offering me a chance to defend myself.

Not giving me the opportunity to mend what was broken.

Not leaving me with anything but the feeling of a slice in my heart.

* * *

"What have you done to Riku?"

I stared into the empty cereal bowl in front of me, not daring to lift my head, hearing the scratch of a chair on tile across from me. If you didn't show anyone your expression, they had no way to know what was going on. But, nonetheless, I was home and not talking. Roxas was noticing, but in more ways than one.

I took a deep breath, the air filling my lungs, bringing a stab of pain with it. "I don't – "

"He's playing _amazingly_," Roxas continued. I realized a second too late that it was a rhetorical question he asked me. I was noticing less and less these days, especially revolving around my own brother. "He's putting so much effort into the band, organizing and getting everyone together."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Effort."

"He's getting everyone motivated. It's like, he's only focusing on… on the band, on playing, on succeeding, instead of talking with you all of the time, you know?"

I rested my head on my curled fists. Yes, I had noticed. After that Friday, he hadn't waited for me before taking off in his car, tires squealing in the desperate way to get out of my sight. I had gone back inside, trying to focus on playing once again, but found it incredibly difficult.

I didn't think he'd show up for band practice the next day, but he did. He was there, amplifier and bass guitar already set up when Roxas and me pulled up into Kairi's driveway. Avoiding my gaze, he got us organized and set up in a mere minute, everyone ready to play. He hadn't talked to me once through the whole practice, and Kairi had given me weird looks, questioning what was wrong with him and I.

I certainly knew, but I didn't have any intention to tell her.

Because, what could I say? Riku wanted a relationship, and I had unknowingly turned him down? And what could make it right again? I didn't love him like he loved me… right? I certainly didn't know, but Roxas seemed to like it better when we were fighting. It had been one month and three weeks since the event, and he was still giving me the cold shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, the band," I echoed hollowly. My voice had lost its optimism. So had my way of thinking. I never knew one person could have this much of an effect.

"Well, whatever you did to get him that way, keep it up." My stomach dropped as Roxas got up from the table, knowing full and well that I was in no hurry to fight with Riku again.

If there was an opportunity for an again.

* * *

"Set up, Roxas. Sora."

Riku spoke my name with an unfamiliar tone, like he wished he hadn't known me, as Roxas and I shut the garage door behind us and started to set down our guitar cases. About now, I wished I could wish I hadn't known him either. But I was too deep in with this relationship to pull out now.

I set my guitar case down, gently upon the floor. Then I opened it up, flicking the clasps up, and took my guitar out. I set it up, connecting a cord to the amplifier, and laid back on my heels. This was going to be one long lesson. I had evaded Kairi's questions this long, and wasn't sure if I could keep it up.

"Get up," Riku said, nodding at me. I sluggishly climbed to my feet, my guitar draping over my shoulder, just hanging there. I didn't really see a point in taking special care, holding it in play position if my heart wasn't in it.

"We're getting ready to play, _Sora_."

I pulled my guitar up into playing position, letting it hang from my hands limp and pointless.

Just like me.

"Everyone ready? Naminé, focus on the lyrics. We're almost perfect, just keep trying not to stumble. Okay, ready? Four, three, two, one…"

I had no choice but to play. My fingers were sweaty and slipped across the chords like soap from wet hands. I just couldn't seem to keep them pushing down on one chord at a time, impossible to press down. They slid over everything, and, halfway into the song, I just gave up, dropping my guitar.

Riku stopped too, the bass easy to pick out as silent in the mess I was creating. "Sora, pick up your guitar and starting playing again," he ordered as Kairi gave me a questioning look and Roxas looked like he was going to yell at someone.

"Fine," I grumbled, picking it up again.

We started up. I really tried to focus on my piece this time, all by memory. But my brain was fogged up, like a snowed-in house. I couldn't reach my chords, couldn't play them, couldn't put up with this agony anymore.

"God, just _stop_!" I screamed, strumming angrily on my guitar in no pattern, and everyone stopped to look at me. Kairi's eyes were bulging out of her head. Naminé was stunned, in the middle of a sung note. Roxas looked like he wanted to kill me. And Riku's expression was… expressionless. That seemed to be the normal these days.

"Stop, stop, _stop_, okay? I can't take it anymore! We're not a band!" I choked out. Riku narrowed his eyes. "We don't talk, we just play! What kind of band is _that_?"

"Sora," Kairi said, her eyes wide with concern. Her drumsticks were poised in mid-air, halfway towards striking down on a cymbal.

"We're not doing anything!" I continued, ignoring Kairi. "We may be playing, but it's not… playing! We're just lifeless… lifeless nobodies! Just playing, but _not_ with any soul or heart!"

"Sora, stop," Riku said, his eyes warning me not to say anything.

But I did anyway.

"No, Riku, no," I practically sobbed, my voice catching on every syllable. "No. I was dumb enough to let this happen, let everything come between us. We're not a band."

I wasn't even making any sense anymore. Pulling my guitar from the amplifier, I opened up the garage door and stormed off. The cold air cooled my flaming cheeks – once not from embarrassment, but from anger. Anger… but at what?

I didn't know, but I kept on walking anyway.

* * *

"Sora! Get down here!" Roxas pleaded, his voice drifting through the cracks between my door.

"I don't care," I mumbled. To him, I shouted, "I'm not going to band practice! I haven't come for so long, why do you think I'd come now?"

After that day I exploded at the band, I refused to show up at practice. Or speak to Roxas, for that matter. I spent each afternoon after school in my room, not talking to anyone.

Of course everyone was mad at me. I was ditching them in their time of need. Roxas was considering replacing me, with the Radiant Garden festival only a few days away.

I couldn't tell him _why_ I wouldn't go. I didn't even know why I wouldn't go myself. My heart just wasn't into playing. I was pretty sure it was broken, although I didn't know why. It couldn't have something to do with Riku, could it? Need I remind anyone, _he_ was the one who stopped being friends with _me_.

"Stop being so… heartless!" Roxas shouted. His voice barely carried through my closed door. "I'm trying to tell you that… _someone_… is at the door for you!"

I sighed heavily, heaving myself off of my bed. My muscles strained with the weight. I don't think I had moved in three full days, from that dreadful afternoon to now. I clicked open the lock on my door, slamming it behind me. I straightened out my pants and continued down the stairs of our house.

Roxas stood at the bottom, his arms crossed and lips turned downward in a frown. He pointed one finger at the door, which was guarding my view of the porch. Honestly, I was expecting worse from Roxas. He had to be furious at me. Or, maybe, he was so furious that he was silent.

I came around the front door and stopped dead.

There was Riku, arms crossed and staring out into the yard on the left. It was green and crisp, due to my many hours I spent laboring over the clipped hedges and perfectly aligned flowers. When I sucked in a breath of surprise, his green eyes snapped over to me. His eyes automatically tightened, lips drawn in a thin line.

"Riku?" I asked, as if I didn't believe what was right in front of my eyes.

Before he got the chance to answer, I felt a small push on my back, just enough to send me flying onto my knees at Riku's feet on the porch. Whirling around, I heard the door slam before I felt the last lash of air on my back. I glared at the door, as if Roxas could feel the venom seeping through my eyes.

Riku extended a hand towards me but, thinking twice, drew it back to his side, eyes downcast.

I got up and brushed myself off. "If he wanted to lock us up, he should have done it in a place where we couldn't escape to, oh, anywhere else in the world."

Riku smiled half-heartedly at my joke.

I sighed. "So, why are you here? You hated me, the last time I checked."

"Quite the opposite," he said, scoffing his shoe on the porch step. He took a deep breath. "Listen, Sora, I need to talk to you."

"Continue."

"Well, everything you said three days ago… it got me thinking. And you were right. There's no heart and soul in the playing. We're almost robotic." He continued to meet my even gaze.

"So, it got me thinking, we can't go on not talking to each other. I accept that you… don't love me back. I'm okay with that. But, I need to let you know, we have to be on good terms. For the sake of the band. And if you don't want to remain friends… well, I understand. I'll quit after the Radiant Garden Festival."

"For the band," I echoed.

"Yeah," he agreed, sitting down on the rocky porch step, now evading my gaze. I knew Riku well enough to tell he was lying – just plain out fibbing, avoiding my eyes. He was mostly truthful… except for now.

I felt elation seize my heart. It was rising, happy that Riku was talking to me, but sinking at the same time. Sinking, because of what had followed all the false hope. _For the sake of the band_.

"Riku," I said, sitting on the step next to him. "You've got it wrong. Don't say anything you regret."

He turned towards me, his silver hair falling into his green eyes. That look sent one word at me: distrust.

"I… how do I put this?" I ran a hand through my hair. "I… was stupid, Riku. I really was."

"No, you weren't," he said. "I'm just oblivious."

"No, Riku,_ I_ was," I continued. "I was really stupid. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone."

"Which was…?"

"You." I smiled. "_You_ were missing, Riku. You're the best friend I ever had, and… and I think I hadn't realized that whole time that I was falling for you."

Riku's smile stretched out, bright and gleaming. "Really, Sora?"

My hand found his, and wrapped around it. And for once, I didn't pull back when the fire spread up my arm, sending tingles throughout my body. "Really."

And as he leaned closer, I could only think of how happy I was, and the groan and slam of door from Roxas behind me.

* * *

"Ready?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm my churning stomach. It was the night of the Radiant Garden Festival, and we were literally minutes from appearing onstage. I sucked in a breath and turned around, only to come face to face with Kairi.

"Not really, I don't think I'll ever be." I smiled at her. Her nerves had to be just as frazzled as mine. Intense eye makeup glittered around outside of her eyes, and her hair was straightened and streaked with more glitter, courtesy of Axel. He did have a way with beauty.

"We'll do fine." She smiled, but it was strained. Riku still hadn't shown up, even when we were all due on stage in a mere couple minutes. As the second to last closing band, it was imperative we get there on time to size up our competition.

But, yet, there was no Riku.

My stomach fluttered just thinking of him. After that day at my house, he had held my hand and told me he loved me, ever since the day he first set eyes on me. And I returned the favor, telling him he meant the world. It was cheesy and corny, but it just seemed to suit us like nothing else would.

I heard the applause through the backstage curtain, and then the booming voice of the announcer. "And that, my folks, was the Organization XIII. Now give a round of applause for the Band That Never Was!"

"Sora!" Naminé nudged me in the side. "Where the heck is Riku? We're due on, like, right now!"

"I don't know!" I said, running my hand through my newly spiked hair.

"Well, find him now, or we're doomed without a good bass," Roxas said. It was scary; he was past nervousness and freaking out, now calm and collected. Sort of. I knew he had to be spazzing out on the inside.

I paced, watching the back curtain as the five band members of Organization XIII trudged off the stage. They hadn't gotten enough praise to win.

Larxene, the girl from the first bassist tryouts, paused once she saw us standing, the same four she witnessed from many months ago. She sneered, her lips curling back. "Still without a bassist? I told you should have let me in."

"Oh, cut it," Kairi said. "We know you just went out there and got the lowest score out of the Radiant Garden Festival history. _Failures_."

She frowned, glaring, as a slender boy with a golden mullet Mohawk came out, his eyes downcast, and grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her along.

"Sora, _guys_!" I heard a voice behind me and turned around. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Riku!" I cried, relieved.

He gave me a quick squeeze on my hand, then continued around to Naminé, his bass guitar slung around his neck. "Here," he breathed. "Change of lyrics for 'Distrust'."

Roxas looked like he was going to attack someone with his electric guitar. Namely, Riku. "What? We don't have time to change lyrics now, Riku!"

"It's only the chorus," Riku said, obviously out of breath, as the announcer spoke again.

"The Band That Never Was, we're waiting!"

"Let's go!" I said. Naminé was furiously scanning over the lyrics printed neatly on paper, her blue eyes darting back and forth.

"C'mon, Nam!" Kairi dragged her onto the stage, and Riku and I followed suit. Roxas brought up the rear.

The lights – green, pink, red, and yellow – blinded me when I stepped out onto the huge stage. Trying not to trip over any wires, I stumbled over to the right side of the stage, adjusted the microphone in front of me, and pulling my guitar into playing position.

We had one chance, one song, one way to make it big time.

"Hey, everyone, how are you all doing?" Naminé greeted, using the rehearsed words. She was truly talented, having to memorize lyrics and a greeting all in one night.

Her words only drifted in and out of my ears – "Back there is Kairi, Sora's on my right, Roxas on my left, and there's Riku behind Sora." – as I gazed out at the audience. Streamers decorated the club, tables pushed aside. I could see the bar in the back, but all eyes and bodies were in front of us.

"You'll be okay." I turned around to see Riku staring at me. He must have seen the worry in my jaw, the strain of my eyes. His face was truly concerned.

"No. We'll all be okay, no matter the outcome. Well… at least, you and I will." I winked and turned around, feeling a lot more confident than before.

"… and we're here to sing you our song. It's called 'Distrust', and we hope you like it!" Naminé finished up, and the roar of the audience flooded my ears, but not strong enough to drown out her count of one, two, three.

And we were in.

My fingers didn't once falter, traveling along the chords like fire. My beginning solo was perfectly in tune, and when Roxas jumped in, it melted into a solid melody. Kairi's beat didn't jump or skid and was solid.

When the song reached the chorus, I sucked in my breath. Here was Riku's lyric change. I continued playing, but more hesitantly this time.

Naminé's voice drifted over everything else:

"_I really believe you,_

_I truly know I do._

_And suddenly I know it's not a hoax,_

_Not some type of silly joke._

_It's kept me going for so long,_

_But now I'm simply writing this song._

_I've gained my trust in you,_

_And there's only one thing to do._"

And I let my breath out. The crowd roared with pleasure, and I smiled. The lyrics. They were perfect, much better than the previous ones.

I smiled. Everything was okay, win or lose.

After all, we were finally a band after all this time.

_With_ a name.


End file.
